The Silence, part 8
by Diva
Summary: This is the final part to The Silence. Please, Click, read , review.


So Weird doesn't delong to me, characters, songs, ect. It belongs to Disney.  
Only this idea does.-Enjoy- Please read and reveiw.  
  
The Silence, part 8  
  
"Annie!" Jack cried. Her breathing was slowing. "Don't leave me." he whispered, as he held her tighter, "Please, don't leave me." Annie's breathing slowly turned back to normal. Relief washed over him. *Open your eyes.* he thought, *Let me know if you're okay.* Annie stirred slightly. Then opened her eyes. Jack smiled. "Hey, you." Jack whispered. "Hey." Annie repiled. Then he kissed her lightly on the lips."Awwwww." Carey said, wrapping his arms around Fiona's waist. Jack smiled down at Annie. Then looked at everyone else, in the room. Molly was smiling, as were Ned and Irene. But Fiona and Carey were sharing a brief kiss. "Carey! Fiona!" " Molly said, shocked. She had noticed that they were smooching. They broke apart. "You were going to find out sooner or later." Fiona told her mother. "Ned, Irene? What do you have to say about that?" Molly asked her friends. "Let them have their fun." Irene said with a little smile. "Ned?" Molly said. Ned just shrugged. Carey, Jack, Fi and Annie all laughed. Jack looked down at Annie and kissed her again. He was happy that she was okay and alive. Annie yawned and buried her head in Jack's shirt. She was tired. "What in the world is going on here?" Katheline asked, from her spot in the doorway. "I'll explain everything, Grandma." Fiona said, signaling for everyone else to leave the room with her. After everyone left Jack and Annie drifted off to sleep.  
*****  
About eight- thirty, Fiona walked up stairs to her bedroom. On her way down the hall, she poked her head in the door of Annie's room. Annie and Jack were still asleep. *Awwwwwwwww* she thought. Then she continued to walking to her room. She found a pretty wild flower on her bed. Along with a note. Fi opened it. It read: This flower is as almost as pretty as you. I love you, Fiona Phillips! Love, Carey. Fi smiled. She grabbed the flower and her laptop and walked downstairs. She found Carey sitting in the living room, strumming his guitar. "Hey." he said, as Fi entered the room. Fi kissed him lightly on the lips. "I take that as a yes." he said. Fi smiled and nodded. Then she sat on a chair across the room. Fi opened her laptop and logged online. #You have mail# the computer voice said. Fi clicked her mail icon. Gabe, Candy, one of Jack's friends, and Aunt Melinda. Fi didn't feel like reading her mail. She wanted to check her web site. She went into her web site. She clicked paranormal experiences. Fi began typing. *~ What is The Silence. If you look it up, you won't find much on it. Well, tonight, my close friend Annie went through The Silence. From what I've read, it says that only a spirit guide can determine if the person will live or die. But what if it's something else? Annie is a strong person, but she is the strongest, when she's with Jack. I think that it's not really the spirit guide that really gets a person through The Silence. I think it's something more powerful. And the only thing I know that is stronger than destiny is love. I think Jack's love for her and her love for Jack is what really made the spirit guide truely powerful enough to get through this. ~* Fiona smiled as she read what she had written. "What are you smiling about over there?" Carey asked, walking over to her. "Read this, and tell me what you think." Fiona said, handing her laptop over to Carey. "Wow. I think you were right about that." Carey said, after he had finshed reading the artical. Fi smiled. "Thank you." she said.  
*****  
Annie woke up in Jack's arms. She felt better then she had in days. She shook Jack. "Wake up." she said. Jack slowly opened his eyes, and smiled. "Hi." Jack said, "How are you feeling?" Annie smiled. "Alot better." she told him. Jack kissed her passionately on the lips. Annie returned his kiss. They broke apart after a minute. "I love you, Annie Thelen." Jack said, with a smile. "I love you, too, Jack Phillips." Annie said. Jack kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Wanna go down stairs?" he asked, once they had finished. Annie nodded, standing and stretching. Jack stood. Then he grabbed her hand and they walked downstairs. They entered the living room. Fi sat in a chair typing on her laptop, and Carey was strumming his guitar. "Hey, guys." Jack said, as they entered the room. "Hey, Jack. How are you feeling Annie?" Fi said. "Better then I've felt in days." Annie told Fi. Jack sat on the couch. Annie sat next to him and layed her head on his shoulder. "Read this." Fi said, handing Annie her laptop. Annie began reading. Fi had typed something on The Silence in her web page. After Annie was done reading, she smiled. "I think you were right, Fi." she said. "Cool. That's what Carey said. I wanted to get your say on it." Fi said.About ten o'clock Annie headed to bed, and fell asleep.   
The Next day......  
Annie, Jack, Carey, and Fi sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Do you really miss being on tour?" Annie asked Fi. She nodded. Annie, Jack, Carey, Molly, Ned, and Irene were leaving after Molly's gig tonight. "Good morning." Molly said, as she entered the kitchen. "I have a surprise for you, Fi." Molly said. "What is it, mom?" Fi asked. "You're going to go back on tour with us!" Molly said, a big smile on her face. "I am!" Fi said, "Really?" "Yep. I already talked it over with your Aunt Melinda." Molly said. Fi jumped up and hugged her mom. "Thanks, mom." she said. "You're welcome, baby." Molly said, returning her mother's embrace. Annie had never seen Fi so happy. About five-thirty that evening, the gang headed to the club to do a sound check. Annie walked around the club with Jack. Molly began singing What You Do. Annie hummed along with the music. Jack found a chair and sat on it. Annie sat on his lap. They watched Molly sing. "Where's Fi ?" Annie asked him. "I have no clue." Jack repiled. Annie looked around the room. Fi was sitting on the floor typing on her laptop. A few minutes later, Molly had finished the sound check. They still had three hours to kill. "Do you guys want to go to the mall?" Irene asked. "Sounds good to me." Fi said. The rest of the group agreed. Soon they were at the mall. Irene, Molly, and Ned were in the music store, Annie was in Victoria Secret getting some spray stuff. Fi was in Bath&Body Works getting some Warm Vanilla Sugar body cream. Nobody knew where Jack or Carey was at. Annie walked to the food court to get something to drink. "Hey, Annie!" Jack said, comming up to her. "Where've ya been?" Annie asked. "Just about every where." he said. They got a large coke and shared it. They ran into Fi and Carey a few minutes later. Then they went to the music store. Molly was looking at cds. Ned and Irene were looking at guitars. The group stayed at the mall for a few more minutes then they left and went back to the club to see if everyone was set up and ready. Then once they check they returned to the house to get ready. Annie wore a dark red tank top and a pair of black flares. Fi choose a white tank top and black flares. After they were all ready, they returned to the club. Molly paced back stage untill she was introduce on stage. The first song she sang was In the Darkness. "This girl's walked on fire and ice and has come out on the other side of paridise. Paridise." Molly sang. The audience appluded. "Thank you. Thank you." Molly said, "The next song I would like to sing is called: What You Do." The band started to play. "When I can't sleep at night. And my days are like a dream. I feel you holding me tight. I try to remember. Can't fight." Molly sang, "Whoo ooh. Whoo ooh. Tell me. What you do, what you do with your voodoo, what you do with your spell on me. What you do, what you do, with your voodoo, what are you doing to me." After she was done with that song, the audience appluded, louder than they had before. "Thank you." Molly said. "The next song I would like to sing is a song I wrote for my father." Molly said. Meanwhile, backstage, Collin and Katheline arrived. "Grandma? Grandpa? What are you doing here?" Fi asked. "I wouldn't want to miss this for the world." Collin said. Back on stage, Molly began to sing. "There's a low rock wall by the cliffs of Mohar, runs from down on the gorund right up through the sea air. As a child I would climb to the top of those stairs and wish on the fog I was anywhere else. The farms and the valley are ringed withe the stones of the men who built wall sos to be more alone.All that's left of them now are their fears and their bones but the rocks they put up were all I ever known. " Back stage, Fi, Carey, Jack, Annie, Collin, and Katheline listened to Molly finish her song and walk off stage. "Hi, Da. Mom. What are you doing here?" she asked. "I didn't want to miss this." Collin told her. Molly smiled and hugged her father. "I love you, Da." she said. Then she hugged her mom. "Bye, Molly." her father said. "Bye, Da." Molly said. Soon after they had said all theirs good-byes, they were all on the bus and heading to the next town. Annie and Jack were curled up together on the couch in the community room. Annie smile as Jack held her closer. Just being in Jack's arms was the perfect ending to a long few days.   
  
The End  



End file.
